undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hope On The Rocks/Issue 65
This is Issue 65 of Hope On The Rocks, entitled "Trapped". This issue is Chad-centric. 603, Trapped “Allright, Alan.” Kevin says, walking towards the man inside this trailer. He has him at gunpoint. “Stay quiet.” Alan looks confused around. “What’s going on here?” He asks. “Who are you?” I like having Kevin with me now. He will probably be a valuable member of the group, considering his military background. We could use someone like Kevin. “We’re not here to talk, Alan.” Kevin says in a threatening voice. “Yea, yea, okay.” Alan says. “What do you need?” Kevin looks at me, then back at Alan. “Can you get us safely to the basement?” Kevin asks. I don’t know if Kevin is doing the right thing now; having a stranger guide us. That wouldn’t really be what I would have done, but then again, I’ve never had any military experience. “I... I guess.” Alan says, sounding scared. “Yeah, probably.” Kevin nods and grabs Alan by the neck. I haven’t told anyone about my past. That’s because I don’t want any of them to know. They wouldn’t trust me if I told them. Also, since I’ve lied about my past, they’d trust me even less. Who likes a liar? “Hey, listen.” Alan says, raising his hands. “I’m not your enemy.” “Funny.” Texas says with a dry laugh. “Didn’t Bobby Lunar say that too?” Alan sighs. “I’m not like him. I like the girls down there. I’m with them.” “Sounds to me like you’re just using them like everyone else.” Kevin says, dragging Alan towards the door where Texas and I are standing. “No, I’m not.” Alan says, twisting himself free from Kevin’s grip. “I’m don’t like what Bobby is doing.” “But still you’re here.” Kevin marks. “You don’t understand.” Alan begins. “Once you’ve spent one night here, you don’t get to leave.” “Have you ever tried?” I ask, thinking that this guy is just playing with us. “No, but other people have. They all died.” Alan looks at us. “I don’t want to die, allright?” Kevin sighs, as he opens the door to the trailer. “Follow us, Alan, and you will get outta here alive.” He says as he gets out of the trailer, and then continues on to the next trailer. I look at Texas. I see that he isn’t crazy about the idea of bringing Alan neither, but Kevin probably knows what he is doing. “Let’s go.” I say, pushing Alan out of the trailer. He follows Kevin. I procced to get out, but is pulled over by Texas. “Are you sure about this?” Texas asks. “For all we know, Kevin could be leading us into a trap.” “I know, Tex.” I say. “But we can’t just leave these girls. We have to take the risk.” Texas nods, smiles and then gets out of the trailer. I follow. “There they are!” I hear someone yelling, indicating that we need to get to cover. Kevin heard it too, and are now running towards an RV, located near the outer fence. Alan, Tex and I follow, bullets raining over us. “Fuck!” Texas yells, falling over. I saw what happened; a bullet got his shoulder, making him fall. At the second it happened, I was afraid we had lost Texas, that would be terrible. While I started out hating the guy, I’ve come to like him. I run over to Texas, helping him up. I take a quick glimpse at the wound as I get him towards the trailer, where Kevin and Alan already are safe. “It’s nothing.” I say, and I’m right. It barely hit him. I gave him a small wound, and it did bleed. Not enough to kill him, though. We manage to get behind the trailer, where we are now trapped. If we show our faces here, we are going to get shot. I look at Kevin, and he looks just as scared as I do. Deaths *None Credits *Chad Bottom *Kevin Gardner *Texas Starr *Alan Locker *Unnamed guards Category:Hope On The Rocks Category:Hope On The Rocks Issues Category:Issues